1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to flatness measuring apparatuses, and particularly to a flatness measuring apparatus for measuring surface flatness of workpieces.
2. Description of Related Art
Some types of workpieces, such as box shaped workpieces produced by a punching machine, used in electronic device need to have good surface flatness. The workpieces are sent through a channel defined by an inclined plate and a limiting block mounted over the inclined plate. A width of a space between the limiting block and the inclined plate only allows workpieces with a height less than the maximum allowable height to slide through. The qualified workpieces with an acceptable flatness can pass through the channel. Therefore, unqualified workpieces having a height greater than the maximum allowable height are caught by the limiting block. However, the unqualified workpieces that get caught between the inclined plate and the limiting block need to be taken out by hand, which slows down productivity and efficiency of measuring subsequent workpieces.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.